1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to facial skin care devices and, more specifically, to a Personal Care Vaporizing Device.
2. Description of Related Art
Facial massage devices are plentiful. The most pertinent examples of conventional devices and systems in this field are: Mehl, Sr., et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,085, Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,414, and Burian, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,122.
Mehl is a “Skin Moisturizing and Buffing Device.” The Mehl system combines a handheld facial buffer that has an internal steam generator for creating a stream of steam for emission through the “movable skin contacting assembly” (i.e. the facial buffer head). While the Mehl device does provide a handheld steam buffer, it fails to allow the user the option of either cool vapor or heated steam emitted through the buffer head. Furthermore, the amount of vapor available for use is severely limited due to the entire package being of handheld size. A device providing a large volume liquid reservoir that can emit either heated steam or cool vapor would provide a wider set of benefits to the user.
Walker is a “Steam Device for Cosmetic Skin Treatment.” The Walker device does provide a large water reservoir for use in steam emission, but it fails to provide the option of cool vapor.
Finally, the Burian “Electrically Heated Facial Sauna Vapor Generating Apparatus,” like Walker discloses a large-reservoir, steam generating facial massage device. Just as with Walker, Burian fails to suggest the generation of cool vapor (in addition to hot steam) for facial application through the massage head. The ability to deliver hot or cool vapor through the massage head allows the user to continue the facial massage while heating and cooling the massage head and skin. If only the only option is to deliver steam, then the user must either stop the massage or stop the vapor delivery in the event that the face becomes uncomfortably hot.